


Toes in the Sand

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco and Luna are on Holidays with their family and their children ask why their mum likes the beach so much. A fluffy Drabble written on a warm day on a beach.





	Toes in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katalina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This Drabble was actually written when I was sitting on the beach with Katalina Riddle in May of 2018! We were on Rottnest Island, Western Australia; sitting enjoying the fresh air and decided to write some! Hope you enjoy x

Toes sinking into the sand. What could be better? Luna let the stress of life seep away with the tide as it went back out to the deep. A dolphin swimming within centimetres of her legs and she felt a fish swim over her feet. Hoping the dolphin didn’t realise it was there she pushed the fish away, “Draco, come stand with me!”

“Actually get in the water? I don’t think so I’ll sit here with the kids.” He replied. He had slowly acclimatised to her strangeness but getting in the beach where so many people had gone before was too much. The kids were happy to sit and build sandcastles and he felt like they would need supervision as more families flooded to the beach, taking advantage of one of the few summer days they got in this part of the country.

“Dad, why does mum love the water so much? It seems like it would be so cold.” Scorpius said in his quiet toddler voice.

“She likes the freedom of being out there son, toes in the sand and the water pulling your problems away. She says stepping into any city or town that has a beach has a calming effect on her.” Scorpius smiled out at his mother, she had such a free spirit and allowed them to do so much that other kids didn’t get to do.

“I think I like that kind of thinking.” Cassandra said, standing she ran to Luna and held on to her mothers hand as the water washed around them.

Draco looked on at them thinking there was nothing better than a day with his family, away from all of their responsibilities in the pureblood wizarding society. It was nice to just get away and take the kids to a new place. When they had first had Cass he had been like his mother and father always staying at the manor unless it was to go to an approved pureblood holiday home, then as she grew and Scorpius and Sienna were born he slowly started to mellow under the guidance of his free spirited wife and they had been on holidays all over the world; Tanzania, Australia, France, Ireland, China, Japan, America and Canada.

Australia had been there most visited place, they had been to New South Wales and spemt three weeks travelling around that state, going to the Old Dubbo Gaol and the Western Plains Taronga Zoo and then when they had been through each of the states their last stop was Western Australia.

They had toured through the old Fremantle Jail and gone over to Rottnest Island where they had eventually stopped off on one of the beaches and spent the day walking up and down the beach and the kids and Luna had eventually talked him into doing the biggest tourism thing on the island- Quokka selfies. The animals were actually quite cute and being in the muggle world hadn’t been so bad.

So when they had reached England again, Draco made sure to take the family to more Muggle places and would even meet up with the Potter and the Granger-Weasley families. Luna was much happier with him when he involved her friends and that was how he found himself sitting on this beach watching his kids and extremely pregnant wife enjoy the sun beating down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day x


End file.
